marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
I AM THE CURE! (A!)
"I AM THE CURE!" is the second episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and fifth episode overall. Plot -I cannot believe we now have two Spider-Men!- J. Jonah Jameson exclaimed, looking through the window in his office. -I am pretty sure one of them is gone for good…- Peter Parker commented. -How do you know?!- Jameson shook his head. -Now we have twice the threat!- -What about the new creatures that also appeared? The white Venom and the female one?- Robbie Robertson asked. -Those are minor threats! They are here today, but tomorrow they are not!- -Maybe because Spider-Man catches them…- Parker muttered. -I heard you.- J.J.J. replied, looking at the photographer. -Have you found Brock?- Jameson looked at the other reporter in the room, Ben Urich. -No, Mr. Jameson.- He shook his head, looking down at his reports. -We have been interviewing people at the hospital, a nurse called Claire Temple and Shirley Benson, the administrator. None of them saw Brock after the massacre.- -That’s just too bad. He was the only one who understood Spider-Man’s true nature.- -I’m going to disagree with you, Mr. Jameson. When Daredevil had just started, many doubted his true allegiance, myself included. I think Spider-Man has established himself as a hero…- -NO! He is a menace!- Jameson replied furiously. -Now, you three, get out of my office!- As the three men got out of J.J.J., Peter got a call from Luke Cage. -Luke, what’s up?- -We need you here as soon as possible, we have Venom’s opposite here, and he is claiming he wants to “cleanse” the city of symbiotes.- -Where are you?- -Hammer Industries Headquarters. The symbiote won’t stop until he gets to the top floor.- -I’ll be there as soon as possible.- Peter hang up and, excusing himself, fled the Bugle’s office. When he got there, he found his friends and Initiative teammates, Luke Cage and Iron Fist, and Daredevil trying to slow down the white symbiote. -LET ME GET TO TOP FLOOR!- The creature screamed, attacking the heroes. Suddenly, he spotted Spider-Man and turned his attention at him. -YOU! YOU NEED TO BE CLEANSED TOO!- -Okay, you are nuts, Venom Jr.- Peter shook his head. -I’M NOT VENOM!!! I’M THE OPPOSITE!!! MY GOAL IS TO DESTROY HIM!!!- -Are you Reverse-Venom?- Luke Cage asked, punching the symbiote’s chest hard. -In my opinion, Anti-Venom sounds better.- Parker commented, shooting his webs at the symbiote. -ANTI-VENOM…- The creature muttered. -I AM ANTI-VENOM!!!- He screamed, extending his tentacles and attacking the four heroes. -What is this mess?!- Donnie Gill walked down the stairs and was in shock when he saw the fight going on. -Okay, I think I need to suit up.- The teenager got in his cryogenic suit, and started firing ice at the huge creature. -Blizzard…- Daredevil muttered, looking at the Dark Avenger. -Just help me stop this… Thing!- The ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy student exclaimed. -What do you want here?!- -I WANT VENOM!!! I WANT TO KILL VENOM!!!- -That makes two…- Spider-Man muttered, taking some steps away from the fight. -Guys… We have a common objective… Anti-Venom… Anti-Venom is against Venom… Against the Dark Avengers… So are we…- -But the Dark Avengers are also against the Anti-Venom… Why should we support the symbiote?- Luke Cage replied as he kept on fighting alongside Blizzard. -Because he has neutral reasons… He doesn’t want world domination… He doesn’t fight against the Avengers… He feels the need to destroy every symbiote… As ironic as that is.- -I can’t believe you are really questioning yourself in this matter!- Cage shook his head. -Don’t stop, Power Man.- Gill looked at the Initiative member. -I think Spider-Man is right…- Danny stood still, as Anti-Venom started gaining the upper hand against the other three. -We heard they were looking for us…- Venom smirked. -VENOM!- Anti-Venom exclaimed, and jumped on the Dark Avenger. -What do we do now?- Daredevil asked himself, as the two symbiotes fought against each other. -I think we should side with the Dark Avengers.- Luke Cage muttered. -Venom has killed innocent people… Anti-Venom just wanted to kill us… Which makes a difference.- Spider-Man commented. Suddenly, an arrow flew through the room and hit Anti-Venom’s side, before exploding. Everyone turned around and spotted the Dark Avengers: Dark Hawkeye, Dark Ms. Marvel, Ares and Dark Widow. The Dark team immediately started attacking Venom’s opposite, damaging him badly. -We need to do something!!!- Peter looked at Danny and Matt, but the last one was already taking on his nemesis, Bullseye. -I’ll take on Dr. Sofen, we need to save Anti-Venom, he is going to get destroyed otherwise.- -Luke, please!!!- Parker yelled at his teammate, who reconsidered his former thoughts after seeing the violence with which the Dark Avengers attacked the symbiote and decided to take on Ares. -I guess I have my fellow spider for myself.- Spider-Man smirked, looking at Yelena Belova and shot a web at her, pulling her closer to him. -Nice to see you, Spider-Man.- She smiled, using her martial arts mastery against the untrained hero. However, he could dodge her strikes using his Spider-Sense and retaliated. Extremely weakened, Anti-Venom looked up at Venom from the floor and extended his tendrils, successfully cleansing Gargan, whose symbiote vanished. -WHAT DID HE DO?!- Moonstone looked at Scorpion, who was laying naked on the floor. The former Venom was suddenly picked up by Anti-Venom, who took him out of the Hammer Facility and eventually deposited him in front of the Police Station. -Let’s get out of here… They are no match for us without Venom.- Peter Parker smirked, as the heroes left the building. That evening, the Dark Avengers were gathered by Dell Rusk on the top floor of the Hammer Industries Facility. -We need to get more members. It is unacceptable that Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Daredevil and a symbiote in white not only defeated you but stole a member from us!!! We need to revert this loss. Forget your fighting sh*t! We need a better team! Look for any kind of villain who wants to join us!- -I found something.- Ares muttered. -What is it?- -The Olympian Gods have been informed that Asgard has faced Ragnarok, brought by a robot of the same name.- -So…?- -I found the remains of that being.- The Olympian God of War said, looking at the blue eyes of his leader, as he put the pieces of Thor’s clone on the table. -Well then… I think we found our first extra member… Dark Thor.- Rusk smirked evilly, looking down at the future Dark Avenger. Notes Gallery HammerIndustriesFacility-IATC!.png|Spider-Man getting to Hammer Industries Headquarters Anti-VenomVsH4H-IATC!.png|Anti-Venom vs Daredevil, Iron Fist and Luke Cage CageVsBrock-IATC!.png|"Are you Reverse-Venom?" Tentacles-IATC!.png|"I AM ANTI-VENOM!!!" BlizzardSuitsUp-IATC!.png|"What is this mess?!" Anti-VenomVsVenom-IATC!.png|"VENOM!" DarkAvengersAssemble!-IATC!.png|Dark Avengers Assemble! HeroesVsDarkness-IATC!.png|Heroes vs Dark Avengers AntiVenomCleansesVenom-IATC!.png|Anti-Venom cleanses MacDonald Gargan RuskStartsRecruitingCampaign-IATC!.png|"Forget your fighting sh*t! We need a better team! Look for any kind of villain who wants to join us!" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Symbiote Hype Arc Category:Assemble! Dark Reign Arc Category:Daily Bugle (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:John Jonah Jameson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Joseph Robertson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Benjamin Urich (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Matthew Murdock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Edward Brock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Donald Gill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:MacDonald Gargan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lester (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karla Sofen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ares (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Yelena Belova (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Spider-Initiative (Earth-1010)/Appearances